A última primavera de Sasuke
by laruw
Summary: Sasuke resolve se abrir para Sakura, fazendo-a ouvir aquelas palavras que ela sempre quisera ouvir. Poucos segundos depois, Sasuke vem com a notícia que desmorona Sakura, a pior de toda sua vida. No final dessa história acontece algo trágico.
1. Outubro

**Capítulo 1: Outubro.**

Outubro. Primavera. As flores nunca estiveram tão lindas como nessa época do ano. O sol radiava sobre a pele, e ao passear pelas florestas era inevitável sentir o cheiro das roseiras. Sasuke por sinal descansava debaixo de uma, procurando paz. Mas acho que a paz dele, acabaria em poucos segundos.

- Sasuke? – Sakura apoiava a mão em uma árvore, inclinando o corpo para frente, procurando por Sasuke. Nada e nem ninguém respondia. Mas ela continuou insistindo em chamar e procurar por ele – Sasuke?  
- Diga Sakura – surge uma voz do nada.  
- Ah! Aí está você, eu estava te procurando – se abaixa e senta do lado do Sasuke.  
- Sim, aqui estou eu. O que quer? – responde meio ignorante.  
- Er... Não queria te incomodar. Mas queria perguntar uma coisa.  
- Pois não.  
- Você tem estado estranho esses dias, Sasuke. Estou preocupada com você.  
- Não precisa se preocupar comigo – apóia as mãos no gramado para se levantar – E fale para o Naruto não me esperar para comer – dizia já andando.  
- Aonde você vai? – levanta também e encosta na árvore.

Mas ele a ignorou, e continuou andando. Era incrível a frieza com que Sasuke sempre tratava os outros. Sasuke guardar ódio e rancor não é muito aconselhável. Sakura passara o resto da manhã ali naquela floresta gelada, e acabou adormecendo. Quando acordou estava em casa deitada em sua cama, tinha até mudado de roupa, ficou com medo por um momento de quem teria feito tudo isso. Mas logo estaria explicado. Ela ouviu vozes na sala de estar, abriu a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça pra fora, só ouvindo a conversa no escuro do corredor. Ela saiu do quarto, deu alguns passos pelo corredor, e olhou pelas frestas da escada sua mãe e mais alguém que não conseguiu descobrir quem era. E não demorou muito para descobrir. Era Sasuke. Seu coração acelerou e ficou corada. Sem querer seu pé deslizou um pouco e bateu na escada fazendo barulho. Sasuke e a mãe de Sakura olharam para cima.

- Sakura? – disse Sasuke olhando para cima, tentando ver se realmente era Sakura.  
- Uh... – Sakura automaticamente se corou mais ainda, esperava que não fosse descoberta, mas tinha que responder, afinal era o Sasuke – Sim? O que faz aqui? – descendo alguns degraus.  
- Bom, eu te trouxe para casa e comecei a conversar com sua mãe – levantou-se da poltrona macia e cor-de-rosa que estava sentado, indo em direção a Sakura.  
- Ah... – quando viu que ele vinha em sua direção, se paralisou – O-obri-gada.  
- Sem problemas – Sasuke pisou no primeiro degrau, esticando a mão para Sakura – Venha comigo, por favor. Se não se importa Sra. Haruno.  
- De maneira alguma, Sasuke – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Então, vamos Sakura? – olhando para ela e ao mesmo tempo abrindo um sorriso.

Ela só respondeu com um chacoalho com a cabeça. Segurou firme na mão de Sasuke, e assim foram caminhando pela noite calorosa. Andaram por um bom tempo em silêncio, sem nem olharem um pra cara do outro, só andando sob a luz do luar que iluminava por entre as ruas. Sasuke parou instantaneamente, fazendo Sakura parar também.

- Quero te levar há um lugar... É logo ali – aponta.  
- Mas... Sasuke – abaixa o olhar – Ah, nada. Tudo bem, vamos.

Deram alguns passos, não era muito longe. Era um local romântico, na verdade parecia um templo Grego, daqueles monumentos antigos e históricos. Era devasto, com várias flores em volta, com um banco no meio de uma pedra, com a vista para a floresta e logo a frente o mar. Logo sentaram naquele banco.

- Sakura – os olhos de Sasuke penetravam nos olhos esverdeados daquela garota de cabelo roseado, cujo nome era o destinado ao que Sasuke chamava – Eu... – falava com uma grande pausa, seu coração parecia que iria explodir de tanto que batia brutalmente – Quero te falar uma coisa já faz um tempo...  
- Sasuke... – Sakura diz cabisbaixa, num tom triste e sem esperança. Aproveitou o momento para segurar na mão de Sasuke, apertando como se não fosse o deixar sair dali.  
- Eu não queria ter que falar isso numa situação dessas, – abaixa a cabeça, segurando o choro – Eu te amo Sakura, eu te amo! – a abraçou, passando seu braço por cima dos braços dela, prendendo-a. Sakura ficou imóvel, não esperava aquelas palavras de Sasuke, por um momento ficou em estado de choque, até ela finalmente despertar, fechar os olhos e o abraçá-lo também.  
- Eu também te amo, Sasuke. Te amo muito e há muito tempo – Sakura aperta ele fortemente, nisso escorre uma lágrima do olho esquerdo de Sasuke, caíra em seu braço e escorregará mas um pouco.  
- Mas... – Sakura engoliu seco com esse "Mas..." ficou com medo do que podia vir depois daquelas palavras que ela sempre sonhou em sair dos lábios frios de Sasuke – Eu estou indo embora. Dessa vez... É para sempre – O coração de Sakura, se é que ela ainda tinha um agora, fora congelado com as palavras destruidoras de Sasuke.  
- Não, não pode ser! De novo não! Por quê? Para quê? Pra onde? Não, Sasuke! – desabou a chorar, apertando cada vez mais o Sasuke.  
- Não importe o que você ou qualquer outra pessoa diga. Minha decisão está tomada – levantou-se do banco, fazendo Sakura se levantar também – Me desculpe – abraçou chorando junto de Sakura.

Sakura entrará em uma dimensão totalmente nostálgica. Seu rosto vermelho de amargura e tristeza. O mundo de Sakura desmoronou em poucos minutos depois daquela frase que ela sempre quisera ouvir. O que Sakura faria? Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que faria qualquer loucura para Sasuke não partir. Sasuke soltou Sakura, e foi soltando sua mão levemente, se afastando aos poucos, ela não conseguia dizer nada, só o olhava se afastando cada vez mais, como se a escuridão daquela floresta estivesse sugando a alma dele. A garota dos cabelos roseados e dos olhos esverdeados, agora entrara em transe, ali mesmo ficou, ali mesmo desmaiou, ali mesmo. Aquela esperança que Sakura já nem tinha, passou a nem existir em seus sentimentos. Era como se tivessem enfiado as mãos pelo seu peito e arrancado seu coração a sangue frio, mas continuara viva para sofrer a dor.  
Ao amanhecer dessa vez não havia ninguém que viera te salvar e levar para casa. Lá estava ela, deitada sobre a pedra. Levantou desesperada, talvez tivera sido um sonho. Mas não, como seria possível estar no mesmo local daquele sonho? Então realmente, foi real. Ali a garota de cabelos roseados, não queria acreditar no que aconteceu. Começou a correr pela floreta e por toda Konoha para tentar achar Sasuke. Avisou o Kakashi, e todos os outros chunnins. Mas ninguém encontrava Sasuke. Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer, e não queria que ninguém a não ser ela procurasse por ele.


	2. Akatsuki?

****

Sakura pediu autorização de Tsunade para sair da vila, mas ela disse que só iria permitir se algum responsável fosse junto dela, mas ela implorou para ir sozinha. Tsunade então resolveu deixar, depois de muita insistência, e também sabia que Sakura estava preparada para uma coisa dessas. Acho que Sakura nunca esteve tão preocupada como agora.

Agora em sua casa, Sakura preparou suas coisas para o dia seguinte, o dia que iria iniciar sua busca. A Sra. haruno perguntou para sua filha, porque não voltara noite passada e o que havia acontecido, mas ela disse que explicava depois e que iria sumir por alguns dias. A Sra. haruno ficou indignada e não iria deixar de jeito nenhum Sakura fazer uma coisa dessas, mas Sakura repetiu a frase que alguém dissera a ela:

- Não importe o que você ou qualquer outra pessoa diga. Minha decisão está tomada.

Então a única coisa que pode fazer foi apoiar Sakura. Deram um abraço forte uma na outra e Sakura se deitou para descansar. Demorou um pouco para dormir, sua cabeça estava com um fardo e tanto. Preocupada com o Sasuke, culpada por deixar ele partir, fraca por não estar neste exato momento procurando por ele e triste por tudo isso, ter que se separar de sua mãe por vários dias.

- Ai...Sasuke - foi a única coisa que dissera antes de seus olhos começarem a pesar e tentarem se fechar.

O sol, que agora estava na face de Sakura, aqueceu o seu rosto e a luz fez com que acordasse com as bochechas rosadas do sol esquentando sua pele. Bastou ela olhar para o relógio, que fica na frente de uma foto dela junto de Sasuke, que lembrara que hoje era dia de achar o Sasuke. Num impulso imenso Sakura se levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho refrescante para iniciar o dia bem.

- Tenho que achar o Sasuke - olhando com fúria para si mesma diante do espelho - eu tenho!

Algum tempo depois, Sakura já havia botado o pé na estrada, ou melhor, nas árvores. Correu por algumas horas até chegar na Vila Oculta da Areia. Achou que pedir a ajuda de Kazekage, o Gaara, iria facilitar a busca, mas como havia dito, ela não queria que ninguém além dela, o procurasse. Continuou então andando sem rumo, apenas procurando desesperada. Avistou logo a frente, na grama, uma shuriken do Sasuke, mas tinha um detalhe: ela tinha sangue. Sakura armagurou seu olhar na hora, engoliu seco e foi até o objeto.

- Essa não! Sasuke corre perigo! - olhou para o chão e viu gotas de sangue, tentou segui-las mas não levou a lugar nenhum. Agora estará em sua mente que Sasuke havia morrido, ou se machucado.

"Sakura...Sakura" ouvia Sakura, ela entrara em prantos, ficou desesperada. A voz era e Sasuke, mas ela não sabia de onde vinha a voz. Começou a correr por todos os lados a sua procura. Mas não conseguiu achar nada.

- Sakura! - soou bem alto em seus ouvidos, alguma coisa a tocara, mas ela nem se moveu - Sakura! - falou novamente, virando-a. Era Sasuke.  
- Sasuke! - seus olhos arregalaram e se encheram de água. Sakura começou a chorar desesperadamente e o agarrou com uma força que parecia que ia estourar os ossos de Sasuke - Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus! - agradecia Sakura.  
- Me desculpe? Perdoa-me? - agarrou-a e chorava junto dela.  
- Claro que sim. Eu te amo, meu Deus como eu te amo! - disse ela olhando para Sasuke e nisso Sasuke segurou o rosto de Sakura com uma mão e com a outra colocou na nuca dela e a puxou para mais perto. Sakura corou, e Sasuke feichou os olhos e a beijou. Começou a escorrer lágrimas de seus olhos, mas ela continuou beijando-o.  
- O que significa isso? - disse aquele homem alto, com os olhos sombriamente vermelhos, sobretudo preto com núvens vermelhas e um chapéu de palha sobre a cabeça.  
- Ahn? - disse Sakura se levantando do chão, esfregando os olhos vermelhos, havia chorado de verdade - Cadê o Sasuke? - perguntou desesperada.  
- Sasuke? - risada irônica - Espero que morto é claro.  
- Não...Não pode ser! Era um sonho? Nãaaaaaaao! - Sakura começou a gritar e se jogou no chão, ajoelhando, agarrou em seus cabelos e começou a puxar com tanta força que alguns fios se romperam. Agora chorava totalmente enlouquecida.  
- Nossa, está ficando pior do que eu - deu uma risada - Espera... Eu te conheço de algum lugar... - puxou Sakura pelos cabelos, fazendo-a erguer o rosto.  
- Aí, seu bruto! - arrancou as mãos dele de seu cabelo.  
- Ah! Então é você... Sakura, não é?  
Esfregando os olhos e se levantando - Sim, sou eu! - aprofundou seus olhos que ainda não tinham olhado para o sujeito. A primeira coisa que fixou o olhar, fora aqueles olhos vermelhos... Coisa de Uchiha's - Você é... Itachi? Itachi? - se assustou e começou a se afastar.  
- Tinha que ser de Konoha... Mas é claro que sou eu sua bastarda! - mas Sakura ignorou o comentário sobre ela.  
- O Sasuke fugiu! Preciso acha-lo! - seu olhar estava vázio e seco de tristeza.  
- Ora... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
- Só quero a sua ajuda! Sabe onde ele está? - quase implorando pela resposta.  
- Provavelmente e infelizmente, ainda vivo. Foi seqüestrado pela Akatsuki. E claro, eu ajudei - diz num tom "heróico".  
- Como pode? Ele é seu irmão!  
- É... Mas não ligo nem um pouco para isso - disse ele num tom frio.  
- Seu...Argh! Sua alma é tão seca quanto uma folha de Outono! A única coisa que existe viva dentro de você, é o seu Chakra. Tirando isso, nem coração você tem! Por favor, só quero que me diga onde ele está!  
- Siga as bombas filtradas nas árvores irá acha-lo - apontou para alguns papéis, que na verdade eram bombas feitas pelo Deidara, que estavam coladas nas árvores - Só não garanto que o encontre vivo e... Boa sorte, vai precisar! Apesar de não ser nem um pouco páreo para a Akatsuki.  
- Ora seu...! - Sakura estava olhando para as bombas, mas quando voltou o corpo para xingar Itachi, ele já não estava mais lá, havia sumido.


End file.
